


Al diablo con todo

by HpF2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Based on the Author's real life, Depression, Don't worry for me, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm better now, Loneliness, One Shot, POV First Person, Poetry, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts, Why Did I Write This?, based on a real story, poem, this happening years ago
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HpF2/pseuds/HpF2
Summary: Un chico se siente solo, triste y furioso.Pensamientos psicópatas y suicidas invaden su mente. Escribir sus sentimientos podría ayudar...





	Al diablo con todo

**Author's Note:**

> Hace 3 años, cuando estudiaba la secundaria; sufrí bullying psicológico. Me sentía solo y rechazado por todos, constantemente me enojaba y sufría depresión. Incluso tuve pensamientos suicidas y psicópatas.  
> Aunque recibí ayuda y actualmente me siento mejor emocionalmente; pero un día recordé mis experiencias y decidí escribir esto.  
> Saludos a mi mejor amigo Alddy, siempre apoyándome :)

De todo ya estoy harto,  
No tengo de paz un solo rato.  
Todos me molestan y a nadie le importa.  
Por su culpa mi vida ya esta más que rota.

Quiero una pistola para poder matar a todos  
Los que siempre me tratan de malos modos.  
O usar dicha arma para otra finalidad,  
Que es apuntar a mi cabeza y del gatillo tirar.

Me enojo por todo, pero no puedo evitarlo,  
Dicen que debo cambiar, y lo he pensado.  
Pero muchas cosas el cambiar no mejorará,  
Muchos malos recuerdos el futuro no borrará.

Todos me enfadan, algunos no madurarán.  
Y otros muy hipócritas su amistad fingirán.  
Lo harán para parecer buena gente,  
Pero se que ellos son todo, menos decentes.

Tal vez me lo merezco, por ser como soy.  
Puede que a ellos malas vibras yo les doy.  
No se si soy bueno o si soy malo.  
Yo solo quiero mandar a todos al diablo.

Pero el punto es que al final todos me hartan.  
Me insultan, molestan y mal siempre me tratan.  
Hay días en los que sólo me quiero suicidar,  
O, literalmente, al diablo a todos mandar.

**Author's Note:**

> No se preocupen por mí. Recibí ayuda psicológica, y 3 años después, muchos de mis problemas emocionalmente se han ido y tengo mayor autoestima. Pero el recuerdo siempre quedará...


End file.
